The bonds of family
by synreer21
Summary: What if Carlisle lied about his old life? What if he had a wife? What if that wife bore him five daughter? What if they were taken? What if...indeed. cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Flash back **

**Quiet footsteps sounded on the stone alleyway, as a nimble figure made his way to his stolen treasures. He knew he should have been more diligent, but he couldn't deny he had no idea this would happen so soon. The shadow turned quickly its eyes still on its prey or more importantly the precious cargo it held screamed "daddy!"**

**He woke with a start it had been a year since that day not just one but four of his daughters had been stolen from him, his last daughter sat tucked into his side. Arren raised his head and looked at his daughter a spiting image of the four he had lost….after all they were quintuplets. He lifted his head to look around the church his father passed down to him tomorrow another witch hunt and he knew where another colony of those filthy blood suckers were, and in the holy fathers name he will make them pay for taking his daughters. He would make sure no one would touch his precious Isa. As if in reaction to that thought she shifted towards him snuggling into his side. He brought the axe in his hand down gently placing it above them before shifting Isa and himself to lye on the wooden bench. Moving one hand under his neck and keeping the hand that held Isa and the axe above him, and settled himself in for the night.**

**The sun rose streaming rich orange streaks of light everywhere and with it the sound of roosters crying. Slowly Arren opened his eyes to see Isa's purple eyes staring down at him; she moved his pale blonde hair out of his eyes before sighing and looking at the cross that hung above the podium.**

"**What is Isa" Arren said slowly rising from the bench to stretch. He placed his axe at his hip and watched as it shrunk back into a small metal pole.**

"**Do you think we'll ever see them again, my sisters I mean…..they looked so terrified." Isa said her little voice shaking in fear. **

"**Isa they will be fine….. I promise you I'll find them"**

The sound of a book dropping brought Carlisle out of his memories and back into the present. His adopted son Edward stood at the door his hands out in front of him as if he was holding something. Carlisle eyes slowly dropped to the floor to see the large volume that lay at his feet, it made since to think that it was the thing that bought him out of his thought. "Edward….is something wrong?" Carlisle said quietly confused as to why he was just standing there.

"Who was that girl…. What was that thing you were chasing….. Carlisle what's going on?" Edward said his voice rising with each question.

'_That girl? What does he mean that girl'_ Carlisle thought to himself. "The girl Carlisle the one with purple eyes and black and blonde hair….Isa" Edward screamed his face looked confused, angry, and slightly hurt. _'Isa…how does he know…shit you slipped you thought of her what do you say now.' _Carlisle sighed before simply saying "that's none of your concern … I'm sorry but have to get back for work Edward. Please go" he slowly stood and walked to the door slipping past Edward, than making his way down the halls. "No more slip ups" he mumbled before getting back on his jacket. "

Carlisle wait I had something to tell you I made a slip at school and I saved Bella from a car wreck and I think she realized that what I did was impossible….I'm worried and I would like you to take a look at her." He said in a rush. Carlisle stopped after deliberating for a moment and said simply "I'll be their in a second, you go first, its best to keep her calm…now go" Carlisle looked over his shoulder where Edward had used to be, pleased to see him gone. He slowly turned and followed the scent trail he had left be hind to one of the hospital rooms, when he smelled a familiar scent.

**Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

The light smell of lavander , roses, and rain water attacked Carlisle's nose. As memories floated back in a array of melodies. He remembered a soft powerful voice, a cute face,and inhuman power. Again the flow of his memories was put to an end by the sound of a low gasp, but this time it wasn't Edward's. Carlisle quickly rounded the corner and stopped short at a familiar face. This time the gasp he heard was his own. Grasping his clip board he walked slowly to the beds edge.

" So I heard you had quite the accident."Carlisle said softly, as not to alarm her.

"It was nothing" she mumbled self-consciously shooting

a glare towards Edward. Carlisle sighed softly, before moving slowly towards where Bella sat. He gazed at her face quietly, she was quote cute ... adorable for lack of a better term. She had large eyes that were evenly spaced somehow giving a child like look to her face. A small curved nose sat above a pair of petal pink lips that jutted out in a natural pout. Carlisle gently placed his hand upon her knee, than after taking another quick breath he spoke.

"Miss swan I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight" Bella's head snapped up their eyes connecting for the first time...and than she froze.

**Flashback:**

Quiet humming echoed thru out the house, disrupted only by the constant pitter pattering of two small feet shuffling clumsily about. In one of the upper rooms sat a man staring blankly into a vanity. Long blonde hair cascaded down his back in rolling waves. Shocking blue eyes gazed into the vanity as long perfectly shaped lips opened and closed in a silent prayer. With a face of such beauty he could easily be mistaken fora fair lady. He was clad in tight leather pants,held up by two clasp on hips,tucked into lace up combat boots. He wore a mid- waist long sleve jacket with large red crosses embroidered on the wore it open showing the bare expanse of his slender yet muscular chest.

"Arren?" A shaky voice breathed. The blonde man turned at the mention of his name.

"what is it?" his deep baritone voice sounding slightly annoyed, as his eyes snapped back into focus.

"I must speak to you Arren, you have upset your young wife. Justine crys, you must come home my child."the voice gasped out.

Arren glared at the door, his eyes clouding with hatred. rising he stomped to the door, slamming it open he glared openly at the man in front of him. he looked like he was in his late forties, platinum blonde hair cropped short, steel eyes starring stubbornly ahead, and a rather odd glow to his ivory skin. He wore a white version of a reverends garb.

"who do you think you are?"he growled menacingly he took a deep breath before humming slowly came to an end.

"you judge me for shunning the women who lost not one but three of my girls?"

the old man shifted his clothing crinkling ever so slightly as he backed up.

"I stand here having only Isa and Forenthy left, that girl no...that thing has no reason to cry, I do." He roared. the old man looked at him in disgust.

"Than my own son leaves his wife of only thirteen summers divorced? You are a disgrace to this family,. Do as you please."he muttered before walking down the hallway, and disappearing on the stairs.

the door to the room next to him opened slightly and to pairs of amethyst eyes peaked appeared.

* * *

**im so sorry T.T my computer crashed, bill says it has something to do with the ram...so i finnally figured out how to do it on my tablet.**

**please dont kill me **

**love Synreer**


	3. Chapter 3

Arren looked towards the stairs before turning to talk to the curious pairs of eyes.

"isa...you stopped humming." he state "you weren't worrying bout me were you...or were you to just eavesdropping" he continued raising one perfectly sculpted eye brow. A smirk tugged at his lips.

The door opened slightly more letting one out while the other pair of eyes retreated- the humming once again starting up. the one in the hall was small looking only the age of two. her hair was syled in a short choppy bob, her amathest eyes looked bred. she was dressed in a black corset and tutu with a silver and ruby crosses embedded on the chocker around her neck a small stuffed animal in fer hand it looked like someone took a lion and a bear, ripped them in half long ways a sewed them sloppily back together. she was looking at her her toes trying to avoid the amused eyes of the older man.

"Forenthy is something bothering you?" he asked.

"father...i fear i maybe next" a quiet mono-toned voice sounded. He froze.

**Back to the present:**

Edward cleared his throat, snapping them out of their trance.

"Are you ok Carlisle?" he murmured accusingly. Carlisle sighed internally this was just what he needed, to day did not seem to be his day. he would probably have to explain when he got home. He for once wished this day would never end so he wouldn't have to go home but he knew this would happen eventually, so for now he concentrated on his job and the last bit of piece he would have for a while.

Edward quirked his brow, but carlisle thought nothing more on the subject, instead he turned his attention to the small bump he could see forming on isabella's head.

"you might want to take it easy for the day,its nothing to bad but it still not safe to risk it if its worse than t appears" he murmured in a soothing manner. lightly prodding the bump with his hand, and watching with mild concern as she flinched .

"does he get to go to school." it was more of a comment than a question thou. her eyes still glued to his face.

"Someone has to spread the news we survived " he chuckled.

actually most of the students seem to be in the waiting room" he corrected not liking the thought of Edward teasing her that way.

"oh n " Bella groaned. indeed she acted very much like Isa. she seemed to hate attention, more of the type to suffer in silence. "would you like to stay her" he asked, trying to give her a momentary escape.

"no!" she shouted springing off the bed so fast she stumbled forward. Carlisle steadied her before instructing her to take Tylenol for the pain. but she shook her head saying she was fine. Before turning to growl she needed to talk to Edward,and stomped out the room. edward followed pausing to gaze suspiciously at him out the corner of his eye.

Carlisle sighed and let his mind wander to the reason he created the Cullen clan, to get as far away from Arren Stregono Benifico and his misery as he could.

sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he went to go see how well tyler had faired.

* * *

**So this was fun ummmmm leave a reveiw with questions and ideas for the next chapter i'll be waiting ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital calmed down after Bella and Tyler left, the excitement leaving the staff giddy. Carlisle sat in his office alone feet propped up on the desk. It was his lunch hour and he did not want to go to the café and leave the humans suspicious. Taking out his pocket knife he carved a figurine into the small block of wood thinking of what had happened today.

'it's impossible it can't be her, she was taken to night….she's gone now…my darling girl is gone'

The sound of his tearless sobbing filled the office, it was at this point he was happy the office was soundproof, he was happy Edward left. He was embarrassed to have left all he's strived for in this one day. His girls the most important things In his life were all gone and he'd never see them again….or so he thought.

Bella she looked like his little angel, from her smell to the silent secrets in her eyes, from the charming way she smiled to her low exciting voice. She was like a perfect brown haired copy. He looked at the finished figurine in his hand a perfect copy of Isa's terrified face. It all snapped into place with a loud click. All of the sounds of reality came crashing in all at once.

He could hear the nurses gossiping about the events of the day, the doctors worrying over the x-rays of Tyler's injuries, he could hear the janitors footsteps as he cleaned bed pans singing a merry tune. Most of all he could hear a charmingly low voice, sounding of his brown haired angel.

"come to me" the voice echoed

. 

**Hey guys well there is chapter four please enjoy. i knwo its short but i will be updating next week and just wanted to give you guys something now**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle ran like faster than he ever had in his life…in terms of human speeds of course, he did have human image to keep up with after all. Making his way past the hospitals staff, even knocking down supplies in his hurry to get out. When the hospital's front door came in sight he shot to his car, throwing himself into the driver's seat. Before putting the key in the ignition, and speeding off leaving many whispers in his wake.

'Its impossible 'he thought, "she should have died a long time ago, those vampires would have killed her right?'

His thoughts took a more somber turn as he thought thru many different possibilities. He somewhat hoped he would never get there so he would not find the disappointment he knew he would. Alas he did in fact finally turn on to their street, so he brought his car to slow outside the swan residence.

"What now Carlisle, go up and tell chief swan oh you know your child chief swan... well there has been a mix up you see she's actually my child I had her over three-hundred years ago. Why didn't you think this shit out you idiot?" Carlisle mumbled, placing his head on the steering wheel, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a masculine shadow appear.

"It's been a while Arren, so I guessing you saw Isa, huh? " A smooth male voice sounded.

Carlisle's head shot up, confusion written on his face. Coming eye to eye to an amused chief swan.

"H-h-how….." he stuttered still very much confused

"Come now Arren, don't tell me you forgot your own brother"

**Flashback~**

**A tall man stood before him, his long purple hair rested in a braid on his shoulder, crisp green eyes stared Arren down, looking right into the depths of his soul. **

**"don't worry Arren, Isa can take care of herself... she'll be fine i can feel it. now focus there is hunt tonight," a smooth bass voice said. he wore the same type of clothes as Arren did only a short cloak that covered only his upper chest, one large white cross was embroidered on to the front the front. he squatted down to Arren's level, before pulling the blonde into his lap and held him there while he cried. **

**"Don't worry i will find her and when i do the three of us will look for the others... I shall leave this afternoon." he whispered.**

**Arren lifted his head to stair at him.**

**"B-b-but Plxys what of father he will blame me...he will hate me if you leave, i'll go they are mine." he said his eyes threatening to over flow once again**

**Plyxs smirked before answering.**

**"You are needed more, so you must stay...and when have you ever cared about what father thinks. I shall leave soon i must make preparations. he picked Arren up and placed him on the bed. before moving about the room filling a rucksack with supplies before walking to the door and opening it up. calling one last thing over his shoulder. the last words Arren ever heard from him.**

**"Rest, you worry to much."**

* * *

so i write short chapters sue me


	6. Chapter 6

Chief swan moved to open the passenger seat, but Carlisle got to it first.

"You built quite a nice life lil bro, it was quit a pain to find you, you know. But that's not the point, we have located… well we think we have at least located Forenthy, but we have some tips that Serina is still alive as well, racking havoc along the coast of South America." He said sounding exhausted.

Carlisle listened bewildered as he drove down the road leaving town and moving towards his home…

'Home…its been a while since I called that place my home" he thought.

He turned down a hidden path speeding up as the road widened. The path began to open up into a large bowl-like valley nestled into the mountains. He came to a stop in the middle of the valley and they exited the car and began to a large rock jus a little farther out. The wind whipping wildly around there heads, rustling their hair in an endless dance. Push, pull, push, pull never repeating the same steps twice.

Chief swan stood upon the rock lifting his hands above his head he called out.

"House here us your masters have returned"

The wind stopped dead, before starting again in double time creating a hurricane like vortex, splitting the sky as a bolt of lightening shot down leaving a castle like mansion in its wake.

The house was made of what looked like red brick, and dark wash wood, and had an over all dark appearance. Large cast iron gates opened in to darkness.

They stepped forward disappearing into the dark abyss.

On the other side of the valley six pairs of eyes watched them go.

* * *

sorry it took so long guys im also very sorry but it will be a long while b4 i can post again


	7. the suprise

**Emmett's POV **

We watched as Carlisle disappeared into the castle that had come out of absolutely nowhere.

"What the hell is going on" Edward said slowly, turning slowly to the rest of us. "I mean I'm supernatural and I still don't believe my own eyes. Please tell me you guys saw that? Esme please tell me Carlisle said something about this to you…please?"

Esme looked at Edward for a moment of contemplating silence before slowly shaking no, as to keep the rest of us in the loop.

"What was he thinking…. not telling us of something like... like this… a magic castle… god I sound like an maniac . Carlisle has a castle…a daughter…but where does chief swan connect to all of this, but why did he not tell us about this? To keep such a secret! I mean seriously if I had a missing child I would use any means to find it… I would have told you guys so you could help me…does h-"

"No you wouldn't" I muttered, "you would go on like it never happened…I should know…"

Edward looked at me startled, I kept my thoughts on this moment not wanting to show him the source of my pain, but this is not the kind of pain you can simply turn on and off. With his next words my pain…my memories reared their ugly head.

"what are you talking about, I would never abandon a child"

A glimpse of the past was all it was but my body spasmed in pain. If I was still human I would had a heart attack…good thing I was never fully human I thought sarcastically Edward gasped but I was barely aware of it. I was too busy thinking of the day they carried him away, his strait copper hair framing his face perfectly as it fell on his chest in his attempt to sit up, his hand held mine lifelessly as he whispered be strong his green eyes closed as they carried him away out of my life forever I ran.

"Daddy….daddy" I cried but I was too late he was gone, I collapsed falling to the ground in agony, a position I have found myself in at this very moment, but I didn't care the darkness closed around me and I was happy…I will never know their pain I smiled to myself as I did something they could never do….I slept.

**CARLISLE'S POV **

I was aware of the eyes that followed me in the woods, but I didn't look back why should I, I would be getting all I wanted by going here. My life was starting to put itself together again I would have all my daughters soon…it was about damn time.

"Arren, be wary a lot has changed since we left …..Some for the better some for the worst, but either way be strong Arren." Plyx sighed "oh! And what of Emmet has he seen signs of 'the wise man' moving again?"

"No Emmet is to busy wallowing in his own pain, to be paying attention." I said contemplating whether or not I should have brought the boy to see his mother.

"well, I'm only hoping you have taken it upon yourself to guide him thru his pain….but no matter in which direction I think there is no possible way I could see that happening," Plyx's muttered.

"Maybe you're right brother, maybe I'm to selfish to help any one but myself…..or maybe I simply view hi as week…who can know for sure really?" I retorted silently cursing myself for not bringing him.

Well there's nothing that can be done now the boy need only worry about The Wise Man now...

"You came father," a silent voice rang Arren looked to the grand stairs they had been steadily walking towards there at the top stood his one true connection to his past his youngest daughter Isa…

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter its summer and i got a new computer so i should update more frequently but you know me and im pretty unreliable when it comes to updating...and spelling...r&r please.**

**Tell me what you think so far and send any suggestions you may have im all ears.**


End file.
